Mysterious Disappearance, Mystery of a life time
by Shadow Walker343
Summary: This is about the disaprearance of Kairi and Riku in a whole new world. Nothing more to say really except please read and review!
1. Mysterious Disappearance intro

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and if I did I wouldn't be writing this fan fic.  
====================================================

I'm writing this fic because Playmer is nagging me too. So I hope you enjoy this.

~Characters~

  
Sora: Age/21 Occupation/Detective 

Riku: Age/22 Occupation/Unknown 

Kairi: Age/21 Occupation/Uknown

====================================================

Sora's POV 

  
'It was a dark night when they disappeared. I can recall it all very clearly. I was talking to them both. Just the day before they disappeared' He thinks to himself thinking back to when he last saw them. 6 years ago…

FLASHBACK****

I was just walking down the stairs when the TV was on. I looked over to see what my parents were watching.

"Mom, what are you watching?" I asked curiously. So I walked over and continued and saw police cars ambulances and people frantically running around. It was live news coverage. 

My Dad simply looked at me and said, "There's been a murder. He fled from the building about 10 minutes ago. They don't know where he went." he paused before he said who was murdered. "Kairi's parents were murdered and she's been kidnapped." At that my eyes grew wide and I jolted out the door to get to Kairi's house.

"Dear! Stop him!" my mother shreaked loud enough for me to hear. To my surprise. My Dad said something and never came after me. 

I couldn't care less if he had at the time. 'Kairi, I will save you. Somehow I will save you.' I thought running as fast as my legs would carry me. All I wanted was to save Kairi. Then I heard sirens. A car blew by me and I quickly glanced to see Kairi in the back of the car screaming then a police car flew by me the gust of wind knocked me over. I ran after the cars. Following the sirens of the police car. 

I ran for sometime. I was getting tired and sore from running. I didn't care though. I was going to save her somehow. Then for the last time, I saw Riku.

"Sora!" He yelled to me. He looked just as worried as I and we just stared for a moment. Communicating with our eyes. He saw that I knew and then we both heard the slam of the old warehouse doors. We looked over and both ran around the corner and saw the door swing shut I was going to barge through and maul this guy, but a strong arm was thrown in front of me. "Wait, don't go in yet."

"Why not?" I protested. He just looked at me staring like I was some stupid kid.

Then the police barged over through the door and we heard footsteps on the fire escape above. 

"Riku, Sora!" she tried to squirm from the hooded figures grip but she couldn't. 

I couldn't take it. I burst through the strong arm placed in front of me and turned my head back and so Riku's face as he saw Kairi's kidnapper bursting up the stairs. I thought perhaps that is what allowed me through. Riku has always been stronger. I ran into the door and saw the police wandering through. My heart skipped a beat. 'If they catch me the will kick me out.' So I silently moved about I found the stairs, I had to not caring if the police heard and saw me. I burst up the stairs as fast I could the police inverted there gazes and saw me they shouted protests to stop, but I kept on going. Not really caring how much they yelled or what they did to stop me. I got to the roof were the man was with Kairi squirming and screaming for him to let go. I ran but then stopped when I saw down the black barrel of a gun placed right up to my eye. 

"That's as far as you go boy." With the smuggest look on his face in the world. I saw his finger slowly tightening on the trigger. I heard a quiet click as the chamber of the gun turned. Then I heard a bang. I closed my eyes in fear. Then I heard a body fall. 

"Come here son." A police officer said motioning for me to come over. I glanced over my shoulder and the man was lying there dead, but no Kairi. Where was she?

"WHERE IS KAIRI?!" I shouted as loud as I could at the man. "Son, are you alright?"

"What so you mean am I alright?" He looked at me confused. "Son this man just murdered six people. He didn't kidnap anyone." He saw my expression go from anger to pure shock.

FLASHBACK END**** 

"That's the last I saw of them. This may be my last chance to find them…" 

====================================================

There's the first chapter. A nice confusing mind twisting ending. Oh, I promise I will finish this. If I don't Playmer will kill me. 


	2. Mystery of a life time part 1

Mysterious Disappearance, Mystery of a lifetime

  
Well, here is chapter two.

You very cruel people, you'll never be happy will you? I **do not own **Kingdom Hearts. Happy?

  
~Characters~  


****

Kingdom Hearts 

Male

Sora: Age/21 Occupation/Detective 

  
Riku: Age/22 Occupation/Unknown 

Female  
Kairi: Age/21 Occupation/Uknown

  
(Believe it or not they're in it)   


****

Disney  
Male

Officer Donald: Age/33 Occupation/Detective

Officer Goofy: Age/35 Occupation/Detective

Alladin: Age/30 Occupation/ We have absolutely no idea what this guy does for a living but sit around all day.

Genie: Age/Take a guess Occupation/ Sora's secretary 

****

Final Fantasy

Male

Leon: Age/26 'Occupation'/Pimp

  
Cloud: Age/27 Occupation/Mercenary

Tidus: Age/25 Occupation/Mercenary

Sephiroth: Age/No idea Occupation/Assassin

Female

Tifa: Age/27 Occupation/You'll see

Rikku: Age/25 Occupation/You'll see

Aries: Age/28 Occupation/You'll see

Yuna: Age/25 Occupation/Summoner

  
====================================================

Sora walked out of his office. Only to find Alladin swigging down another beer in front of the television with his smelly feat on the coffee table. 

"Alladin, stop sitting around all day and do something useful." Sora said. Alladin just sat watching TV and doing whatever else he does all day. "Hey, Genie got any leads for me?" "No sir, I do not. You've been working on this for six years… I say you should stop searching sir." He replied nervously. "I won't stop searching. I'm guessing you got another side case for-" He was cut short by the forever stalking Rikku (a/n The final fantasy GIRL character from 10! Rikku- From Final fantasy, Riku- from KINGDOM HEARTS now that that is clear.) "Hi Sora." She said in a seductive and friendly tone. "Hi, I'm busy right now. I just got another case." he replied trying to get away from her cause she's in a seductive mood. 'She must not have had as many 'clients' today as she usually does' He thought.

"Well, sir there seems to have been a break in at the bank and a murder." Genie said. "Man ever since Kairi and Riku disappeared there's been a lot more murders and such. Well, what bank?" BELCH! They all look over at Alladin. "Sorry…" He says, not really meaning it though as another belch follows. "Alright here's the address." Genie replies while handing him a paper. 

Sora goes outside being closely followed by Rikku. He gets in the car and so does she. "Why are you coming?" he says a bit nervous. "You know I haven't had any clients today. Want to be my first? All you need to do is give me some money" she states. "No thanks." He replied quickly. She lets out s deep sigh and leans against the seat. 

Once they arrive to there surprise… no one is there. Not even the police. "Weird. Genie said this is where-" bang. A bullet flies just missing Sora's cheek. His eyes go wide in shock as he pulls out his magnum, and ducks behind his Mustang. Another shot fires flatting the mustang's tire. "Not my car!" Sora yells he comes out from behind it and fires his aim was just off and it hit the window shattering it. Then sirens came. "Looks like some called the police." 

"Sora!" Donald ran over as fast as his short duck legs would let him. Once he got to him he drew his 9mm. (a/n Hard to imagine Donald with a gun. Never thought I'd see the day.) "What happened?" "I have no-" bang Sora got cut off by another bullet plummeting into his Mustang. "That's it! Shoot my Mustang again and you're going to get it!" He sure wasn't going to shoot it again. The guy pulled the pin on a frag grenade and through it under the mustang. "RUN!" Sora and Rikku ran, but Donald wasn't so fortunate. "What?" Donald asked. Boom, the Mustang flew into the air and came crashing down onto Donald. His beak was smashed into the ground so no one was able to hear his beautiful language. Sora just ran and hid behind Donald's police car along with Rikku. 'Man this day just keeps getting worse and worse. Something very weird is going on though. Actually very weird.' Sora thought as he hid. Donald scampered over still saying some of his wonderful language as he came over. "Something very weird has been happening lately." Sora said gloomily "What do you mean?" Donald quacked curiously. "Well, when the officer told me Kairi was never kidnapped by that man, after that very strange things have been happening these 6 years. Now this, this place had cops swarming all over now they're all gone. The world is falling apart it doesn't make sense to me anymore!" He screamed as loud as his lungs would allow.

He got up and ran towards the bank. Shot the window out and leaped through the window sill. When he landed he looked around curiously. No one was there… and he wasn't in a bank anymore. A mysterious Shadowed figure moved towards him. Sora looked at his hand the gun was gone.

"Sora, I see you've noticed things are falling apart. Haven't you?" the shadowed figure asked. "What… what's happening to me? Why is my life suddenly falling apart? WHY? Ever since Kairi disappeared everything's been falling apart!" At that Sora collapsed in tears. 'Why? Why is this happening to me?' The shadowed figure moved closer. "I don't know either… I used this to lure you to me. Once again you must enter the portal." 

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused. The figure simply looked at him and said. "So, it is true. The King of Kingdom Hearts has lost all memory of his past. I came to see for myself. The memory of Kairi disappearing along with Riku. You know the one I'm talking about right?" Sora just nodded in response. Then the figure continued "It was half true. You ran after the criminal thinking he had Kairi but he didn't. You lost Kairi a long time ago. You're still longing for her. Now you must continue the quest you started, but you can't go there…" The figure lets out a deep sigh, and continued "Its hard to explain." He left it at that and raised a hand and reached it to Sora and the figure and Sora began to glow. "Sora, I'm splitting you."

The figure informed. "What? Splitting m-." he was cut of when the shadowed figure became a cloaked younger form of Sora." "I will keep you out of trouble by mimicking how the 14 year old you looked. I will be the older you, you will be the younger you." At the he raised his hand to older Sora's head and transed into his body. "I'm young again?!?" said the younger Sora.

"Now go." He pointed to a door and are hero walked through it and we hear screams as he falls. "Now to get Sora back where he belongs." the older Sora snaps his fingers and appears back in the bank. He's in the bank and there's dead bodies in front of him and the hostages are all safe. 'It seems all is back to normal the hostage situations back instead of the shoot out Sora and the robbers were having. I just hope the real Sora is all right.' 

====================================================

Setting: Now we join the real Sora at Traverse Town

"Huh, this place is strange." Sora said to nobody in particular. As he walked some people were afraid of him. 'Huh they must be afraid of me… after all I am wearing a shadow black cloak with chains hanging off it. It also has some rips in it. He had a necklace on as well (a/n The he wore in the game). I also have the hood up to cover my face. Underneath the cloak was more black clothing.' As he was walking he noticed a strange chain hanging out of his pocket. He was going to look at it when he got interrupted. "Hey Sora!" said an approaching man. "Who are you?" he wondered.

The approaching man said "Don't you remember me? I guess not. Its Leon." Sora replied "No I don't remember you." 

  
====================================================

Well there's chapter two. It may be a little confusing. If a lot of you are confused then I'll explain it next chapter. Please read and review. Anything, Reviews, criticism, flaming even Death threats for all I care ^_^.


	3. Found! Part 1

Hello, I'm back and writing another chapter.

Catty Engles: You mean I spelled Aladdin wrong? *silently curses self* Anyways thanks for informing me and I hate Aladdin.

Playmer: Ooops, that was an accident *NOT!* I forgot to say Playmer gave me some ideas for this story. Happy? You got your credit. Just as bad as Square soft *sigh* 

Author's Notes: Ok from now on the ORIGANAL Sora will be referred to as Past time Sora. The one that came through the portal and switched bodies with him will be 

referred to as Future Time Sora.

You people will never give us peace will you? I **do not own** Kingdom Hearts, but really think about it. Would I be writing a fan fic if I owned Kingdom Hearts? No I wouldn't.

====================================================

Future Time Sora

"Well I hope he's doing all right so far. I just hope he can get his memory back." said the fake Sora.

Donald asks, "What is your real name anyway?" He looks at him slightly curious. "My name. Its… its not important. Just call me Shadow if you must." he replied slightly nervous. Donald figures there must be a reason why he won't tell his name but shrugs it off.

====================================================

Past Time Sora, Setting: Traverse Town

"No I don't remember you." Sora replies. With slight wonder and shock "Why can't you remember?" Leon asks. "I don't know I think that's why I'm-" 

"THE HEARTLESS! THE HEARTLESS ARE BACK!" Leon and Sora both look at each other. "What are the heartless?" He asks with wonder. "Ah, man you must of hit your head hard. No time to explain lets get-" Just then swarms of heartless appear. "Ah, what are these things?" Sora asks fearful. "Just fight them!" Leon takes out his trusty Gunblade and starts attacking the heartless. Sora looks down at that chains hanging out of his pocket and pulls one out and Ultima appears in his hand. "Sora come on use your keyblade already!" Leon shouted. Just then a heartless attacks Sora. He barely gets out of the way. He raises his keyblade over head and slashes the heartless in half. They all freeze sensing that Sora posses keyblades. They all begin to swarm around them until they're in the middle surrounded by thousands of heartless. Sora takes out Oath Keeper. "Now what?" He said not really expecting an answer. A giant Heartless slashes at Sora, his necklace breaks and his cloak tears then the claw reaches his skin tearing threw it blood pours out of the gapping wound. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He screams in pain. Suddenly how to fight with Keyblades and how to battle the heartless comes back to him. He jumps in the air flipping does a 180 and slashes down the back of the Giant heartless. He holds both keyblades out and spins slicing several more heartless. "I don't think we're going to get out of this one. They're numbers are growing every second." Leon states nervously. "We'll win don't worry." Sora replies confidently. 'What's gotten into him all the sudden?' Leon wonders. Sora runs forward hacking one heartless down after another. 

A heartless takes a powerful swing at him but he dodges it but the heartless's hand managed to knock Ultima from Sora's grip. He brings Oath keeper over his head then down vertically slashing the heartless in half. They bring there numbers down valiantly but, no matter how hard they try they can't defeat them they just keep coming. "This is endless…" Leon looks at Sora and replies "I have an idea." He grabs Sora's hand and jumps backwards and they land on a train. Sora ducks his head down but Leon isn't so fortunate. "Leon look out!" he yells. "Look out for-" Leon wasn't able to finish his sentence due to the sudden high speed bashing of his head into the top of the tunnel and he fell of the train leaving Sora alone. Sora puts a hand to his forehead and imagines the pain. "Ouch, you know he isn't getting up anytime soon." he says almost laughing. After riding the train for some time at the next tunnel opening heartless begin jumping on the train cars to attack Sora. "Oh, great company." instead of wasting time he starts the attack. He takes out Oath Keeper and slashes a heartless diagonally in half. They press the attack. A heartless swings at Sora and tears through his cloak and flesh blood begins to flow out of the wound. He furiously slashes the heartless's horizontally. Sora decides to amuse himself and he hacks the next heartless's leg. It dances around trying to keep its balance then Sora pushes him with the Oath Keeper. It falls backwards taking down most the others with him. (A/N just think of dominoes) The train exit's the tunnel and someone grabs Sora and pulls him off the train and tosses him on the ground. "So this is the kind of trouble you get into without me." the cloaked figure takes his hood off revealing a blind folded Riku. "Riku! Its you!" Sora exclaims excitedly. (A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Those of you who may have thought the one who traded places with Sora was Riku you thought wrong. VERY wrong.) 

"Of coarse its me." Riku replies. "Why do you have a blind fold on?" Sora questions. "You don't remember!? Well, I guess the rumor was really true…" Riku looks down and pulls a chain from his pocket. "Here you dropped Ultima." Riku hands Sora Ultima. "Uh… you were there?" He asks curiously. "Yes, I was." "If you're blind how'd you know its me?" Riku thinks 'Eh, I can't tell him that.' "I'm not sure myself." he said lying well enough for Sora to believe him. "Oh, where's Kairi is she alright?!?" He asks excitedly. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since-" Riku's mind flashes full of memories of Kairi and the last time he saw her…

====================================================

HAH! That's were I leave off for now. I know some of you must be confused with the last part so here it goes. Riku is NOT remembering the last time he saw he saw her at the end of the game. He saw her a few days ago in this story well he's blind and… Ah screw it! Now for the body switching. The shadowed figure turned into a young version of Sora THEN he traded bodies with the actual Sora that simple. Once again. 

Please read and review. Anything, Reviews, criticism, flaming even Death threats for all I care. 


	4. Found part 2

So you know I was just kidding around before with my reply to Playmer's review. Its been a while, but I'm updating see my computer crashed HARD and now things are back in order ^.^.   
  
::Guide::  
"Speaking" ^.^   
'Thinking' ;O.0   
  
~Characters~

****

  
Kingdom Hearts 

Male

Sora: Age/21 Occupation/Detective 

  
Riku: Age/22 Occupation/Unknown 

Female  
Kairi: Age/21 Occupation/Uknown

  
(Believe it or not they're in it) 

****

  
Disney  
Male

Officer Donald: Age/33 Occupation/Detective

Officer Goofy: Age/35 Occupation/Detective

Alladin: Age/30 Occupation/ We have absolutely no idea what this guy does for a living but sit around all day.

Genie: Age/Take a guess Occupation/ Sora's secretary 

****

  
Final Fantasy

Male

Leon: Age/26 'Occupation'/Pimp

  
Cloud: Age/27 Occupation/Mercenary

Tidus: Age/25 Occupation/Mercenary

Sephiroth: Age/No idea Occupation/Assassin

Female

Tifa: Age/27 Occupation/You'll see

Rikku: Age/25 Occupation/You'll see

Aries: Age/28 Occupation/You'll see

Yuna: Age/25 Occupation/Summoner

  
====================================================  
Sora starred as Riku's expression changed from a emotionless expression to sad and pained. He decided not to say anything and leave him to his thoughts.   
~Flash Back~  
Riku was standing in the pouring rain surrounded by heartless. A strange power radiating from his body. The heartless pressed there attack. 'You, think you can defeat me' thought Riku as he slashed down another heartless. He does a back flip avoiding the attack and brings the blade down its back. Riku looked through the swarms of Heartless and saw something… a heartless king (a/n A heartless King a creature I made up, its like a huge white heartless with wings and its completely different from the original heartless.) 'This one will be hard to kill, I must take it down first.' he thought. At that he charged towards it full speed he jumped and kicked off a building while gliding over to the enemy. It brought its massive hand down on him and knocked him to the ground hard. Riku hit the ground with a loud thud and a small cry of pain.   
  
He stood up before the others could swarm over him. He tried again. This time he ran up the wall of the building got to the top and jumped, he glided down, keyblade raised above his head. Brought the blade down through the king heartless it screeched in pain when it fell it crushed many other heartless. 'Well at least that thing is dead. Now its time to finish this' Riku thought. He slowly brought the keyblade up. The power he was radiating grew. It grew until he had a golden glow over him. He put the keyblade to his left side, brought it up too fast for anyone to see and a golden blade shot across the ground tearing the heartless apart. Riku simply smiled triumphantly, the keyblade turning into a chain form and he clipped it to his belt.   
  
"R-R-Riku." he heard this from the shadows. "Riku I'm scared… Riku!" He wished he could see her… instead of just being able sense her strong presence. "I'm here Kairi." Riku stated he was faced away from her for some reason he showed no sign of satisfaction finding her. "Riku!" She ran towards him and threw her arms around him holding him. When she noticed a blind fold. "R-Riku why do you have a blind fold on?" She questioned "Kairi, I lost my vision… but I can sense your presence." She cautiously moved her hand to lift the blind fold. When she removed it she saw a pair of deep golden eyes. "W-what happened?" she asked nervously. "The heartless stole my life Kairi that's all that happened-" He stated while grabbing his blind fold from her hand and placing it back on then finished his sentence "you're my life." She looked up at him staring at the now changed Riku. "Riku…" she said softly. She was going to kiss him there, but when she was going to she was suddenly ripped away. Riku had felt her presence leaving, never moved just stood rain pouring on him. "Kairi, before you get torn away… I want to tell you Sora and I love you and will get you back." after that statement she faded quickly. Riku sighed and strode off in the pouring ran wishing she was still there, but there was nothing he could do. He felt so helpless. Some force was keeping her from them. Riku knew as long as that force was there Kairi wouldn't come back. "The heartless are the unknown force keeping her from us they must all be destroyed but how exactly?" he thought out loud.  
~End Flashback~   
Finally Sora interrupted Riku from his thoughts after the long pause. "Riku, what's wrong?" Riku never moved from where he stood but, he replied. "The heartless must be destroyed Sora. There source I have not found. I believe it is back in the real world… not in this never ending dream we're stuck in."  
====================================================  
I know, I know its short. It explains the last time Riku er… saw her. How he got the keyblade, you'll have to wait and find out. Riku has encountered Kairi many times in his quest to destroy the heartless and get Kairi back. She never noticed the blindfold before never. At all the other times he encountered her he had the hood up covering his face from view.   
  
Teaser!!!!  
  
Riku wandered through the dark alley… wondering if he'd ever find Kairi again. He wore a dark black cloak and a keyblade belt (a/n it's a belt with a bunch of hooks to hang the keyblade chain forms on.) He sighed as he walked aimlessly. Then he saw a figure appear before him that seemed so familiar too him.   
====================================================  
While you wait for and update try this, take the mouse click on the review button in the lower left. 


End file.
